


Genocide

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional/Mental Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Ink fusses and protects his mate, Jealousy, M/M, Pregnancy, Reaper is just an asshole, Talk of sex, Unhealthy Relationships, also, but nothing more, skelepreg, slight physical abuse, there is a happy ending, there is cuteness, thoughts of murder and harming a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Reaper had been happy. He had been the happiest monster in the world with his beloved Genocide. Until one day, he never came home. Until the day Aftertale got destroyed by Error.But he got a second chance at life! Another chance to be happy. He met Geno. Another version of his lost love. He swore that this time, he would make things right.So when Ink and Error walked in on movie night, with the destroyer being pregnant, everything in Reaper gets set off.How could Ink be with Genocide's, his supposed friend, murderer!? Error was nothing more than a murderous beast. ...Right?
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Errink, Sans/Sans (Undertale), genink?
Comments: 21
Kudos: 151





	Genocide

**Author's Note:**

> once again, warning:
> 
> **There is abusive main character. It's in his p.o.v. If you can't handle that, please don't read!**

Genocide had been one of the most amazing, beautiful monsters Reaper had the pleasure of meeting. He was someone that became Reaper’s everything. The air he breathed, the sun that woke him every morning, the coffee he thirsts for. He was everything to the god of death. 

They got engaged after two years of dating and were happy. Genocide lived with him in a small house. The other never yearned for much and Reaper was happy with what the other loved. 

The only thing that Genocide loved that Reaper despised was his friend, Ink.

  
  
Ink was an outcode of the multiverse known as ‘Creator’. He would visit Genocide in the save screen. They had gotten close during Reaper’s frequent absences. Reaper **hated** it. He didn’t think it was fair that Reaper’s world revolved around Genocide but it wasn’t something returned.

  
  
It didn’t help that Ink clearly was helplessly in love with the other. Genocide couldn’t see it but Reaper could. He could see the hearts in the Creator’s eyelights as they watched the glitch.

  
  
But that hadn’t mattered. Genocide chose _him_. Genocide was with _him_. They were a happy couple getting ready to move everything forward for the next step. It was perfect.

  
Until the day Genocide went to pick a few things up from the save screen… He had never come back home that day. 

When a few hours had passed, Reaper became concerned. He had teleported to Aftertale to see a dark, glitching skeleton destroying the world. Reaper’s soul got destroyed that day along with Aftertale #1. 

He never found Genocide’s remains. He never got the chance. The save screen was already gone. 

He didn’t have to grieve long for his lost fiance though! No, only a month went by when a new universe popped up. Along with another version of his lost love.

  
  
The moment he saw that singular eyelight staring at him, Reaper nearly wept. He felt like he was given the new chance at life. With a new Genoci- Geno. 

This time, life would be perfect. Things would be better. There won’t be any Ink to get in their way. No Error to come in and ruin everything. 

It would be perfect. Reaper and _his_ perfect mate

...Sadly, all the luck gods had it out for Reaper. So it would be his fate to run into Error again, and again, and again. The beastly monster seemed to haunt Reaper’s life and dreams.

It was as if he would never be free of Error. It made the hate in his soul grow each passing day. The other taunted him with that deranged smile. What made it worse, was when Ink protected Error from Reaper’s advances.

He wanted to tell Reaper something about the destroyer, but like hell would he listen to that asshole's excuses. Error needed to die. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Well, there could be torture involved. 

Reaper wanted to watch their worlds burn.

That had been a few years ago though. Ink stopped bothering him entirely. Surely, Error disappeared too. Not making a peep in any universe neighboring Reaper’s. It had seemed like the gods of fortune were finally beginning to warm up to him.

* * *

It was movie night in the Mult-void. Reaper was dragged out by Geno. The smaller was much more outgoing then Genocide had been. Just one of the minor differences between the two. 

Reaper had yet to decide if it was good or bad. 

Either way, not many tended to show up. Dream and Blue hosted it most of the time. They invited everyone from Dusttale to Undertale. Of course, the multi-void was large enough to host all, but normally a handful came at a time. 

Today, there was Lust, Red, Blue, and Stretch. Stretch had passed out on the porch, and Lust was parked on Red’s lap for the time being. Blue was currently talking to someone at the door. Their voices hushed into a whisper. 

The movie had already begun but it didn't really capture his attention. Instead, Reaper kept his gaze on the blue skeleton. Confused as to why the normally loud monster was trying to lower his voice at all. It didn’t seem like the other from what he knew. 

Blue still had that grin on his face. Happiness poured off of him like a wave because of whoever was at the door. He took a step back from the door and gestured whoever it was in. “I’m still so happy you two could make it this time!” 

“ **I am forced here against my will.”**

Reaper's eyesockets widened. _No._

Ink walked through the door, his jacket already halfway off. He was looking over his shoulder. A smile on his face. A dark blue ring on his ring finger. “You only say that so people think you’re all brittle.”

  
  
Error followed Ink. A frown on his face as he followed by. “ **I am brittle, Squid**.”

Reaper couldn’t stop himself from snarling when the destroyer walked into the room. Only for the noise to get stuck in his throat when he got a better look at Error.

Error’s stomach was big and round. He stood right behind Ink with a hand protective over his swollen midsection. That very hand had a white and black ring on the wedding finger. The creator threw glares at any of the monsters he suspected would try anything. ~~_Which seemed to only be Reaper, if he was being honest_~~. 

Error was pregnant. 

**Error** was **_pregnant_**. The monster who murdered his mate was expecting a fucking child! It wasn’t fair! It was far from fair! Why should this disease get the chance to live the life Genocide never got to!?

And that bastard Ink had somehow tamed the damn beast and married it!? How could that ass ever say he loved Genocide only to marry his murderer?! 

Before he could do anything, a hand fell on top of his. The tension in his body slowly seeped out of his body. He turned to his beautiful husband, Geno. A wary look in the other’s snowy eyelight. 

  
“Reaps...” He whispered in a small warning. His beautiful mate didn’t know the full story, but he knew Error was bad news. “Please, let’s just be civil.”

Reaper coerced a smile, his eyesockets twitched. He wouldn’t let his Geno see him in a bad light. At least not killing others. “Sure, Gen.”

“Holy shit!” Red’s voice echoed in the room. His eyesockets wide as he stared the destroyer down. “Error-”

  
  
**“I will destroy your world next.”** Error interrupted the fell. His stare pierced through the other skeleton. But instead of feeling threatened, Red burst out laughing.

  
  
“Yeah, right!” Red rolled his eyelights. He leaned forward in his seat. His shark-like grin was wide. “Who else would let you smooch off their chocolate supply.”  
  


That got a reaction from Error that Reaper never saw. A smile cracked in the other’s mask. He was clearly amused by the fell. **“Doesn’t mean you don’t push your luck.”**

  
Red snorted and rolled his eyelights. “Boss has said the same thing since he was in stripes.”  
  


Ink walked over to the fell and flopped down on the couch. His small body gave a bounce. Even as he moved, his stance was still on guard. Ready fling into action to protect his pregnant mate. 

“Sit in my lap, Ru!” Ink made grabby hands at his husband. His grin glowed as he made himself comfy on the couch. He wiggled in place as he watched Error carefully. “Please?”

Error flushed a bright yellow and grumbled under his breath. He walked over to the creator and plopped himself in Ink’s lap. Ink’s hands instantly wrapped around Error’s belly. His hands rubbed the destroyer’s stomach, basically purring as he nuzzled Error’s back. 

There was a very little height difference between the two. Error barely stood taller then Ink. That didn’t stop Ink from laying his head on the destroyer’s chin. 

Reaper’s hand tightened in Geno’s. His stare hardened as he glared at the two.

...

  
_“Come on, Sunshine!” Reaper pleaded as he patted his lap. Genocide was currently sitting in Ink’s lap right beneath him. The creator looked awfully smug about the whole thing. “You can sit on my lap!”_

_“Reaps,” Genocide started. He looked guilty as he stared up at Reaper. “You know I hate being that high up.”_

_  
_ _  
_ _Reaper was currently on a high tree branch. His body barely fit on the tree limb, but that didn’t mean anything. He could float and wouldn’t hit the ground. Genocide was just being a big baby about this._

_Ink closed his eyesockets and cuddled into the back of Genocide. He sighed in content as a steady purr left him. Genocide seemed to hesitate as his eyelights darted up Reaper. That didn’t stop_ his _mate to seep back into Ink’s hold._

_Reaper frowned and held out a hand, captured Genocide with blue magic. The small skeleton yelped out in surprise. Ink was a little too slow with wrapping his arms back around the other. Genocide was quickly yanked up in the air and into Reaper’s lap._

_  
_ _  
_ _Genocide let out terrified whimpers. His hold on Reaper was tight as he slightly shook in the other’s hold. Reaper didn’t care. He ignored Genocide’s whimpers. He ignored Ink’s call._

_Genocide was his and he would show Ink that._

...

Error sighed, his eyesockets closed as his body relaxed. Ink grinned like a fool. Reaper let out a growl of irritation. That got the creator to shoot him a glare. As if daring the god of death to do something about it. Error only raised an eyebrow bone. His expression was emotionless towards him.

“Reaps…” Geno whined pathetically. Reaper sighed and nodded his head and leaned back against the couch. His soul burned as he tried to lose himself to the movie that was playing. 

The room fell into a painful silence beside the movie. He could feel stares thrown at him but like hell did he care. He wasn't blind like they were. He wasn't a moron or idiotic when it came to Error. He saw that beast for what he was. He wasn't just gonna sit there and take it. 

“So…” Ink coughed into his hand. As if to draw attention away from the tense situation. “No one is going to comment on how PG that sex scene is?” Ink inquired as he laid his head on Error’s shoulder. He looked thoroughly bored. “Who moans like that?”

“Clearly, she is faking it.” Lust chimed, disappointed at the scene as well. Lust looked to be going through pure torture as he turned his head from the screen. “I only heard one person sound like that and it was for an expensive client.”

  
  
“Doesn’t surprise me!” Ink huffed and waved towards the television. The longer the scene went on, the more frustrated the creator became. “Do you see how he is moving his hips?”

Lust made a wounded noise. “I do and I wish i could bleach my eyesockets.”  
  


“ **Why did I marry this idiot?** ” Error whispered to himself. There was a bright grin on his face as he listened to the two.

  
  
Those words made Reaper freeze.

...

  
_“Why am I marrying this idiot?” Reaper turned to see Genocide watching him. The god of death was tangled up in his own robe and stuck. Genocide wore a warm smile as he tried to hold back laughing. Ink sat beside him, snickering like the moron he was._

_“Because you love me, Gen-"_

...

“-Ru!” Ink chimed happily. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Error’s cheek. Error tensed from the sudden touch before he slowly relaxed into it. 

“ **Whatever you want to believe**.” Error reached a hand back and clumsily patted Ink’s cheek. He closed his eyesockets and sunk further into his husband’s hold. 

Geno let out a small whimper as his hand was squeezed too tightly. Reaper quickly let go and mumbled an apology under his breath. His gaze never left Error. He wrapped his arm around his mate and held him close to his side.

  
  
He would protect Geno. At any cost.

* * *

  
Halfway through the movie, Error and Ink had wandered off into the kitchen. Error had started to get hungry. Ink being Ink, insisted on helping his pregnant mate. It was annoying as fuck. Both practically flaunting their happiness and baby in everyone’s face. It was obnoxious. 

It made Reaper want to-

  
  
“Reapsy?” Geno hummed quietly. He wiggled deeper into Reaper’s side. His eyelight stared up at his husband. “I’m thirsty.”

  
“...So?”

  
  
“Could-” Geno let out a long yawn, his eyelight watered. He rubbed at his eyesocket as he whispered: “Could you get me some water?”

  
“Hell no.” Reaper held back a groan as he rolled his non-existent eyelights. “You can wait until the movie is over.” Or at least until Error and Ink left the damn kitchen. 

Geno didn’t protest Reaper, just pouted and cuddled into his side. Good, he isn’t in a feisty mood. Thank fuck!

Reaper turned his attention back on the television. His grip on Geno was loose as he tried to zone out and relax for once. It was difficult when all he could think about was that bastard Error. 

He wanted nothing more than to march into the kitchen. He wanted to take Error by his soul and destroy every cell in his body. He wanted the other to hurt for ~~_leaving him_~~ hurting Genocide. It would be liberating to do so. It would make everything in the multiverse feel right again. 

Geno would be safe. He-

Reaper noticed how empty the spot beside him was. How his side didn’t have an adorable skeleton pressed against it. He frowned, eyebrow bones furrowed. He turned his head slightly to look down.

  
  
It was empty… The seat beside him was empty. Geno was gone! Where did he go? 

His eyesockets strayed off to the kitchen. He could hear faint voices coming from there. Geno wouldn’t. Not when he knew Reaper didn’t want him in there. Didn’t want him around Error. Geno wouldn’t betray him like that. No. He wasn’t that stupid. 

Then again, Reaper had been wrong before.

  
  
Reaper got up off the couch. He could feel the other skeleton’s stare on him. He quietly made his way to the kitchen. Making sure to not make a sound as he approached.

Inside, Error sat at the table, devouring chocolate like it was a gift from the gods. Bliss was written across his face. The soulling had to be happy as well, for its small glow seeped through the fabric of the destroyer’s shirt. 

“Isn’t that too much chocolate?” Ink questioned with a smile. He was at the counter, an apple in his hand. “I mean, would it be healthy for Jam-”

  
  
“ **No one asked you, Artist** !” Error hissed as he brought the chocolates closer to his body. Daring the artist to take the sweet. An adorable pout across his face. “ **Mind your business!** ”

  
  
That got Ink to snicker and cover his mouth with his hand. His eyelights was an exclamation mark and heart. “Ru, you _are_ my business.” 

“You two are so cute!” Reaper turned his head to see Geno sitting in front of Error. A glass of water half full beside him. His eyelight was in a pulsing heart. “I wish Reaps and I were like that...”

What the fuck!?

  
  
“ **Trouble in the afterlife?** ” Error asked as he chewed on the chocolate. An eyebrow bone raised in question. He rubbed a hand across his stomach slowly.

  
  
“I- I don’t know.” Geno pouted and shrugged his shoulders. “He was so sweet and caring in the beginning but…”

  
  
Geno bit his tongue and frowned. He looked guilty for his confessions. Error nodded his head in understanding.

  
“ **I wasn’t like this when we first met.** ” Error confided as he took another bite. **“I was an ass to Ink and still am from time to time** .” Error shrugged his shoulders. “ **It took me a while to warm up to him**.”

  
  
“Not true!” Ink had his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. “You hate touch and have PTSD.” Ink said with a frown, getting a pointed look thrown at him. “It doesn’t help that I didn’t know boundaries with you back then.”

  
  
Error waved his mate off over his shoulder.“ **Semantics**.” 

Ink opened his mouth to object. Not liking that his husband was putting himself down in any way. Yet, before he could say anything, Error continued to talk.

**"What I mean is,"** Error continued as if he had a damn clue. A sympathetic look passed in his eyelights. As if he knew what Reaper and Geno's life was like. Fucker. " **People change. Maybe you two just need to talk or some shit**."

Geno fell silent and frowned. He grabbed his glass of water and took a long sip from it. Reaper couldn't read his mate's expression. But whatever it was, he didn't like it. No matter what version of Geno it was, Ink and Error had to fucking mess things up. 

“How far along are you anyway?” Geno asked as he lowered the glass, seeming to want to change the topic. The glitch scooted on the edge of his seat. His stare was locked on the destroyer’s stomach. Curiosity in his singular eyelight. 

Error gave Geno a look before he shrugged his shoulders. Not seeming to be up for that topic with the other glitch. He turned his head to the side and took another bite. 

  
“Seventeen weeks!!” Ink was more than happy to announce. His eyelights constantly changed. Excitement at his unborn child evident on his face. “Sci said we can learn the sex of the baby next week!”

Geno’s eyelight lit up. “Really?! Got any clu-”

  
  
Reaper didn’t let them finish. The marrow in his bones boiled. It reached a point where he felt steam coming out of his nonexistent ears. How dare he… **How dare Geno be nice to this murder!?**

 **  
**  
He marched into the kitchen and without a word, grabbed Geno’s hand. He didn’t let go, even as Geno squeaked in pain. He marched them out of the kitchen. He ignored the other's confused questions and stares as they passed. His face glowered in annoyance.

“Reaps! You’re hurting me!” Geno whispered yelled as he tried to get his hand out of Reaper’s hold. 

  
Once they were alone in the hallway, Reaper dropped his smaller mate’s hand. He paced around, a hand rubbed at his temples. Anger boiled in his soul, hotter than magma. It made him want to wreak havoc on the world around him.

“Reaper! What was that all about?” Geno asked as he rubbed his wrist. A pout on his face as he backed away from the god of death. 

“Error is dangerous and a beast. Ink is an asshole.” Reaper repeated the words. He moved his hands as he spoke. Disappointment and fury hid in his voice. “You know this, so why would you interact with them? _Why?_ ” 

“Error was lost in his insanity,” Geno pointed out, his pout never let up. “So yes, he did terrible things, but now that he is better, shouldn’t we give him the chance to prove he isn’t who he was back then?”  
  


“You can’t forgive murderers, Gen,” Reaper growled out. Pissed that his mate was this dumb. Geno was normally way smarter than this. “You can’t bring the dead back to life.”

  
  
“I'm not saying forgive him.” Geno sighed as he took a step towards Reaper. Sympathy in his eyelight. “I’m saying give him a chance to prove us wrong.”

Reaper slammed his foot down, he slammed a hand into the wall. His stare was never taken off of Geno. “A chance to prove us wrong is just a chance to kill us!”

  
  
“Red is a fell monster!” Geno finally lost his patience, beginning to raise his voice. He waved his arms out around him wildly. “He has killed many-”

  
  
“That’s different!”

  
  
“Or Dust, who killed his own brother! Horror, who is a cannibal!” Geno continued to list off the dark sans Reaper didn’t mind. “They killed just like Error did! The difference is, Error stopped-” 

“Oh my gods, will you shut the fuck up!?” Reaper hissed as he clenched his fist shut. His breathing was heavy as he stared at Geno. “How can your mind _not_ process what I am telling you? You can’t be this stupid!?” 

A hurt look flashed across Geno’s expression. He flinched and his eyelight wavered. Reaper was so done with this. With Geno being a dumb bitch! 

Reaper rubbed his nose bridge and sighed. “Go. Home.”  
  


“Wha-”

“I. Said. Go. Home!” He growled out through bared teeth. He was pissed and ready to throw things. It was dangerous here. Too dangerous for Geno.

  
  
“You-” Geno started, he had his hands brought up to his chest. Pain in his eyelight worsened. “You can’t be serious, Reaper?”  
  


“Just do it, Geno. **_Now_** _!”_ Reaper took a step towards his mate. All but ready to teleport them both home if he had too. Geno’s facial expression turned dark before he vanished into thin air. 

It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Relief flooded his soul. Geno was safe. Far away from that bastard. He may be pissed and hurt but he would get over it. He always did. 

Reaper leaned against the hall. He rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache coming on. He really needed to talk with Geno later. The last thing he needed was for Geno to end up like Genocide. 

_The last thing he needed was for his brother to yell at him for being a ‘bad husband’ again._

The sound of footsteps caught Reaper’s attention. He sighed and waited to hear Blue asking him what was wrong. A lie already on the tip of his tongue when a static voice asked: “ **Where did Glitchy go?** ”  
  


Reaper bristled as he turned his head to see Error. He had a protective hand over his belly and an eyebrow bone raised. He looked bored already with the conversation. 

“You would like to know, wouldn’t you?”

  
  
Error deadpanned and shrugged. His eyelights strayed to look over Reaper’s head. “ **Curious is all**.” 

Oh, hell no!

  
  
Reaper didn’t care about the child in Error’s stomach. He teleported in front of Error, his body grazed against the other’s ecto stomach. The word 'Error' filled the bastard’s eyesockets. His body was static and he was frozen as Reaper pressed closer. Willing his magic to destroy Error and his soul. 

If he could just finish him off now, it would be all over. Reaper didn’t care if the soulling died along with him. It would be worth it if the multiverse was free from Error. 

Error, keeping a hand on his belly, raised his leg, and hooked it around Reaper’s. Without missing a beat, he yanked his leg back. Causing Reaper to fall with a loud thump. Before the god of death could get up and react, Error already had his foot placed on his neck.

* * *

_The small skeleton had been alone in the darkness when Reaper tried to take his soul. The smaller was quicker then he gave him credit for. He was able to avoid every one of Reaper’s attacks._

_That didn’t mean much. Not when Reaper had the mortal up against a ‘wall’. He could see the other getting tired and worn out._

_But before the scythe hit the mortal, their leg hooked around Reaper’s. The next thing the god of death knew, he was on his back and the mortal above him. Their foot pressing into his neck._

_  
_ _  
_ _“Holy shit,” Reaper whispered in shock. His soul thumped loudly in his chest._

_It was that smoldering eyelight that shook Reaper’s core. That look that was forever imprinted into his brain._

_It was beautiful..._

* * *

Those eyelights, that stare. He couldn’t be- “...Genocide-”

  
  
“Error?!” Ink came running into the hallway. His brush drawn and ready to attack. His face twisted into a scowl. “You okay?”

Error never replied. He just glared down at the god of death. His arms still wrapped around his stomach. “ **DoNt eVeR ThReAtEn mY cHiLd AgAiN, gOd.** ” 

Error couldn’t care less about himself, that much was clear. But the moment he felt his baby was in danger- He put more pressure on Reaper’s neck. Almost snapping the bone in half before he took a step back. Ink quickly got in front of him.

Error couldn’t be- _There was never any dust. The fact alone and he could hear Error’s soul calling to him was alarming enough. But the real quicker was that look. Those calculating eyelights that eerily similar to Genocide’s._

“Genocide?” Reaper never took his stare off of the destroyer. An eyebrow bone twitched at the name but nothing more. What sealed the deal for him was how Ink stiffened. “Is it you…?”

  
  
Error hummed to himself before smirking. **“He may have hit the floor too hard. Goo-** ”

  
  
“Error, Love…” Ink’s eyesockets were empty. His voice came out soft and questioning. There was still pure anger and hatred directed at Reaper. “Can you go in there, please?” 

Error seemed confused. He watched his mate with calculated eyelights before he grabbed Ink’s shoulder. He squeezed Ink’s shoulder in silent understanding. He turned on his heels, fully trusting his mate to protect him and their child.

No. He can’t- Not again- 

“Genoci-!” Reaper was cut off with Ink slamming his paintbrush into his face. Blocking his view of the retreating monster.

  
  
“You don’t get the right to call him by that name.” 

“It _is_ him.” Reaper felt anger boil in his soul. Ink knew, knew that Reaper’s mate was around and- And fucking stole him?! What the ever-loving fuck!? “He was my mate and you didn't tell me!?" 

“You had no right to know!” Ink hissed with his eyelights red exclamation marks. “You lost that right the moment you moved on to Geno.”

“He was my mate!”

“And you abandoned him!” Ink snarled, his eyelights flashed to exclamation points. “You didn’t care enough to recognize Error _was_ Genocide!” Ink poked the god in the chest. “You were his mate! You should have noticed!”  
  


“How the hell was I supposed to know that!?”

  
  
“I knew!” Ink gestured to himself. “Me! The one person whose memory is worse than a goldfish, could look at Error and see in his eyelights that it was Genocide!” He sneered at the god. Pure hatred and distaste in his expression. “and I didn’t need no fucking soul bond to put the pieces together!

  
“You… You had that.” Ink’s voice had cracked and he grabbed his shirt. Years of watching the one he loved be with the wrong person. Only to watch them get abandoned and replaced. It destroyed Ink to see that the one he loved get hurt. 

“You had that bond to recognize instantly. But no!” Ink screamed out. He jabbed a finger at Reaper’s chest. “You moved on with the next Geno you got your hands on.” 

The moron continued to yell. It made Reaper want to shut him up. “You didn’t care, you never cared about him!” 

  
“ **Squid?** ” Error’s voice echoed from the living room. Reaper could see the dark skeleton’s head peeking just around the corner. Ink took a few steps back from Reaper. His glare never fell. **“Is everything alright?** ”

  
  
“It’s fine, Ru.” Ink said, his voice emotionless. He then turned on his heel and approached his mate. He laid a hand on Error’s belly. “Want to go home?”

Error’s eyelights sparkled at the thought. He nodded his head and latched onto Ink. “ **Take me home now.** ” 

“Okay! Bossy, bossy!” Ink joked as he pressed a kiss to Error’s nose. A smile on his face as he brought the other closer. 

  
No. Reaper took a step forward. A hand outstretched to grab onto Error and hold him close. To never let go of _his_ Genocide ever again. “Wait!” 

Before the word even left his thought, they were gone. An empty hallway in their place. Leaving Reaper alone with the revelation that his Genocide was alive. Alive and wanted nothing to do with him. Alive and pregnant by that goldfish brained bastard.  
  


~~_Like Reaper deserved._ ~~

* * *

  
“ **So, he was the one I was with before everything?** ” Error asked his mate. He currently laid in the bath. The warm water felt amazing on his ecto body. His back was pressed against Ink’s chest.

  
  
“...yes.” Ink whispered into his neck. After his argument with Reaper, his paints had drained him dry almost.

  
  
“ **Damn** ,” Error murmured. He blinked up at the ceiling as the news slowly sank in. Huh. Error didn’t know how to feel about it. He just… didn’t care.

He didn’t care for Reaper. The god was arrogant and an ass. Someone that made Error’s marrow boil. Maybe that’s why. Maybe a part of him always knew. Just like a part of him was always drawn to Ink. In one way or another. 

Error didn’t remember his life as Genocide. He was okay with that because he had this life now. He had a life with an amazing mate and a child on the way. Something he never thought would happen to him. 

He was so fucking happy he became a glitch. He was so happy he forgot who he was. He doesn’t think he would have ever been this happy as Genocide.

  
  
**"I love you, Ink."** Error sighed as he let himself sink further into his mate's arms. His soul shined brightly out towards Ink's. 

He heard his mate begin to purr. Ink's hands rubbed at the side of his stomach. "I love you too, Ru!"

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love plots where one moves on with someone who is SO MUCH BETTER FOR THEM EMOTIONALLY AND MENTALLY! and the asshole of an ex is forced to sit back and watch as the one they love be happy with someone else.
> 
> Reaper's soul senses the connection between Error and Genocide. He just never put the pieces together.  
> 
> 
> Ink did try to tell Reaper when he realized Reaper didn't know. But Reaper refused to listen. Ink stopped when he found out about Geno. He thought Error deserved better.
> 
> **please leave a comment! It helps a lot! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
